Stand Up
by shadowblade-tara
Summary: In order to stand up to him, first she must stand up for herself. InuKag. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or the songs that inspired this story.

AN: Ok, this is going to be a two-shot, based off the songs "Stand Up", one by Adema and the other by Trapt. For once, an Inu/Kag story, if only because I'm tired of Inuyasha being the bad guy. So sit back and enjoy, and I'll get back to my other stories ASAP.

**Stand Up for Yourself**

He hated it.

He hated seeing her standing beside him, knowing full-well what he did to her. Hakudoshi was a lot of things, some of which were good, but the one thing everyone knew he was was an abuser. He liked his women docile, and if they weren't, he used them as punching bags.

Kagome was anything but docile. She would defy him in so many ways, all without realizing what she was doing, and never understand why the beatings came every night without fail. It was so much a part of her, and he knew Hakudoshi never had a snowball's chance in hell of beating it out of her. It was just who Kagome was.

Pity neither of them understood that.

His locker was right next to hers. It was about time he talked to her. Maybe she just didn't know the power she held.

"Hey, Kagome."

She looked startled for a moment, but smiled up at him warmly. "Inuyasha! I didn't notice you standing there."

He smiled at her. "You were off in your own little world."

"Ah, but that's all right. They know me there." Her smile brightened as Inuyasha laughed, and he had to wonder how long it had been since anyone had appreciated her. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

His smile just wouldn't leave, so he tried for a joke. "I like women who don't play games." he said teasingly. "It's refreshing."

Kagome gave him a look. "And I know when men are beating around the bush." she said dryly. "What's on your mind? You normally don't talk to me."

The smile finally faded. "You're normally around Hakudoshi. Talking to what's his in front of him is hazardous to one's health."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Look, we may be dating, but I'm not his." she said pointedly. "No where on me is a tag that reads 'Property of Hakudoshi. Do not touch.'"

Inuyasha's eyes hardened. "Every bruise he leaves on you is his tag, Kagome." he said quietly.

The girl froze, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "How do you know about that?"

He snorted. "Please. I live next door to the guy. You think I don't know what's going on over there? I know he hurts you. I know that he'll keep beating you until you act like a proper woman."

She took a step back, pain registering in her eyes. "W-what are you talking about? What's a proper woman?"

"That's just it, Kagome. You can never be what he thinks is 'proper'. You have too much life in you." He took a step forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, reassuring her in his own way. "You know its true."

She sighed in defeat. "Yeah, I know. I don't really know why I stay with him. It's just – my mom thinks he's such a great guy, and that I'm a fool if I give him up. She doesn't know, and she probably wouldn't believe me. I can't let her down."

"You'd let her down by not defending yourself." Inuyasha persisted. "You deserve better than him." He let go of her shoulder. "I'd better get to class. I just wanted to let you know – you're not alone against him. If you need my help, just ask. It's always there for you." With that he turned around and left, leaving a confused and flustered Kagome in his wake.

He didn't make it all the way to the classroom, stopping instead at his brother's locker. "How did it go?" Sesshoumaru asked, glancing down the hallway as if expecting to see Kagome following his younger brother. Inuyasha sighed.

"I told her everything." he said. "I don't know if she'll do anything about it though. She knows what's going on is wrong, she just hasn't bothered trying to get out of it yet." Sesshoumaru snorted.

"I would say that lowers my opinion of her, but then again, Kagome has a way of surprising people." he commented. "She may just need the proper motivation to get out. She doesn't have a father, so Hakudoshi's about as close as she's going to get to it. Hard to leave something like that behind, even if she did get screwed in the deal."

Inuyasha chuckled. "You wanna wait with me in the courtyard tomorrow morning?" he asked. "If she's gonna do anything, it's gonna be then."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "If it comes down to it, you think you can take Hakudoshi on your own?"

"In one-on-one combat?" Inuyasha scoffed. "Please. He's used to a punching bag, not a sparring partner. I'll do fine."

Sesshoumaru smirked at that. "Then I'll make sure it stays one-on-one." he teased.

Inuyasha grinned. "Thanks bro."

/---/

AN: Ok, really odd chapter, but the next one is gonna be fun. Review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Just to let you know, the first chapter was based on 'Stand Up' by Adema. This one is based off of 'Stand Up' by Trapt. Enjoy!

**Stand Up to Him**

Inuyasha was tense.

He was standing in the courtyard with his brother, Sesshoumaru, and his friends, Naraku, Miroku, and Kouga. They were all talking and laughing, but Inuyasha just couldn't join the conversation. Hakudoshi was standing on the other side of the courtyard, tapping his foot impatiently, and it was setting Inuyasha's nerves on edge. It was the moment of truth. Did his words get though to Kagome?

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru murmured. "She's here."

His head snapped up, studying Kagome as she walked across the courtyard. Her head was held high, her eyes hard, and a determined air surrounded her. Whatever she had decided, she would stick with her decision. He held his breath.

"Kagome!" Hakudoshi shouted. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you."

Inuyasha watched as Kagome laughed bitterly. "No, you weren't worried about me. Just worried that your punching bag got a life of her own."

_That_ silenced the schoolyard.

Hakudoshi looked absolutely livid. He tried to hide his ways from everyone, and here this little scrap of a girl was announcing to the entire world that he had harmed her. His face was turning red in anger. "When have I ever hurt you, Kagome?" he hissed. "I haven't touched you!"

Kagome gave him a look of polite disbelief. "Oh, really?" She reached up and pulled down the sleeve of her shirt, revealing dark purple bruises that probably traveled down her arm and across her chest as well. Murmurs ran through the crowd.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You've crossed the line, Hakudoshi. I'm making sure no one else falls for the same trick I did." She let go of her sleeve and turned around. "We're finished. I'm not coming back to you."

"Who else will take you?" Hakudoshi demanded. There was a mocking glint in his eyes, and Inuyasha tensed. "You're a loud-mouthed, stubborn little girl who thinks she can take on the world. Who would want someone like you?"

Kagome grinned. "Ah, but that's the wonderful thing about people like me." she said teasingly. "I don't need anyone to want me. I have my friends, and that works just fine for me until I can find someone who can appreciate who I am." She turned then and faced Inuyasha, smiling softly as she did so. He grinned back at her.

Sesshoumaru laughed. "It's about bloody well time someone stood up to you." he chuckled, an approving glint appearing in his eyes.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Kagome, look out!"

Hakudoshi grabbed Kagome by the hair at the base of her skull, jerking her head back. She winced in pain but didn't cry out. "No one leaves me, Kagome." he snapped. "I'm not finished with you. You've been a challenge, I'll admit, but I'll shape you soon enough. Now, you're coming with me."

"Enough!"

Everyone turned to see the principal of the school facing the two, anger sparkling from her eyes. "Let her go, Hakudoshi, and come with me." She turned then and led the boy from the courtyard, him cussing up a storm. Kagome looked surprised.

"He listened to her?"

Naraku laughed. "That's his mom. Last time I checked, she'll kill him if she catches him doing anything like what you accused him of."

Kagome smiled. "If I had known that I would have gotten out a lot sooner."

Inuyasha's voice stopped the two just before they left the courtyard. "Hakudoshi." They both turned around. "Touch Kagome again, and you'll have me to contend with."

Kagome's smile grew brighter. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

He grinned and put his arm around her shoulders. "Come on. It's a new day, and I for one don't want to be late for class."

/---/

AN: Ok, I'm not too entirely thrilled with this little series, but I got the idea and just had to write it. I'll probably redo this sometime, make it a little better. Ah, well. Review, please.


End file.
